


The Adventures of Stubborn and Petty

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm tired, M/M, kinda domestic-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: “What was that for?”“Revenge.” Tadashi grinned.“Petty, aren’t we?” Kei smirked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy tsukyam day kids i didn't even remember it was tomorrow until right now

Tadashi was lying, alone, in a bed that wasn’t his own. That didn’t matter, of course - it had been a long time since he’d cared - and he didn’t want to move, so this was it. It was comfortable enough. 

Three tests in one day outside of finals week shouldn’t be legal. 

He let out a long, slow breath and sunk deeper into the mattress. He was lying on his stomach, his chin on a pillow and his legs dangling over the end. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn’t for whatever reason. He could sleep in past noon easily, but that came at the cost of not being able to take naps. It was sad.

“There you are.”

“Mm?” Tadashi turned his head to see Kei standing with his arms crossed in the doorway. He was scowling, and Tadashi didn’t know why. Okay,  _ maybe _ it was because he’d just sprawled out on his bed, but that wasn’t much, right? It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever done. “Were you looking for me?”

“Move, that’s my spot.”

“I got here first, you shoulda been faster,” Tadashi whined, turning his head again and resting his face on the pillow to hide his smile. 

“It’s my bed.” Kei barely chuckled, probably in disbelief. “Get out.”

“Hm...” Tadashi paused longer than he should have, just for dramatic effect. “No.”

“Get out or I’m going to lie down on top of you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tadashi’s voice was muffled by the pillow. 

“You know I would, I’m giving you five seconds to move.”

“I don’t wanna move, though!”

“Too bad.”

Tadashi had about half a second to prepare for what was about to happen, which obviously wasn’t enough time to do anything at all. The weight wasn’t much - Kei was a human stick, after all - but it was definitely noticeable. They were lying perpendicular to each other, with Kei stretched out across Tadashi’s back and both his arms and legs hanging over the side of the bed. He didn’t say anything, and Tadashi was worried he’d just fallen asleep on top of him. That would be a problem. 

“Tsukki, you’re crushing me, move!” Tadashi laughed. 

“You had your chance and you wasted it,” Kei whispered. Damn it, he probably was almost asleep at this point.

“That’s not fair!”

“It’s perfectly fair, I’m going to sleep, stop talking.”

“No, you’re not!” Tadashi sucked in a breath and rolled over to one side, sending Kei rolling off the bed entirely with a surprised squeak that Tadashi wished he’d recorded. He couldn’t resist the temptation and laughed even as Kei sat up on the floor and scowled right at him. 

“What was that for?”

“Revenge.” Tadashi grinned. 

“Petty, aren’t we?” Kei smirked, getting up to his knees. 

“What are you planning n-AH!” Tadashi was taken by surprise when Kei reached up and wrapped his arms around his stomach, pulling him off the bed and onto the floor in the process. It tickled. Tadashi wasn’t even that ticklish. Compared to Kei, at least.

“Jerk!” Tadashi lightly shoved Kei’s shoulder with a smile. Kei still wouldn’t let go. Nerd.

“You know you love it.” Kei hugged Tadashi tighter as he lay down on his back, pulling Tadashi down with him. It was nice. Not like Tadashi would ever admit that.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Tadashi planted a quick kiss on Kei’s cheek.

The blush on both their faces was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a half hour because i'm tired and super stressed and i needed to get this out of my system i hope you all enjoy
> 
> tumblr: [hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) or [violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
